


I´ll take you to the moon...tomorrow

by blue_chaoscombite



Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Moonlanding, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_chaoscombite/pseuds/blue_chaoscombite
Summary: Tony wakes in the middle of the night just to find Steve lookin at some conspiray theories about the moon-landing.**“You okay? Why are you still up?” Tony said stifling a yawn and rubbing the sleep away.“I'm gathering all the Youtube evidence as to how the moon landing was fake or not” he mumbled barely lifting his eyes from the screen.“You are what? What for?”“At first I thought it was all fake but now I think that maybe not” he said while writing something down.**
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	I´ll take you to the moon...tomorrow

Tony wasn't sure the moment he fell asleep, after all it had been a long day and he was so tired. The only thing he was sure at the moment was the horrible light that woke him up; he moaned from it hitting him straight in the face. He blinked and yawned the sleep away before he managed to fully open both eyes. The clock on his bedside table read 2:30 a.m.; it wasn't as late as he thought. Or was it early? Nevermind.

He rolled over slowly, stretching like a cat while glancing around the room, searching the source of light that woke him up. He was expecting DUM-E coming up from the lab, Peter with a new idea for the suit, but surely he wasn't expecting Steve with a Starkpad, headphones and a notepad wearing a maniac look on his eyes. 

“You okay? Why are you still up?” Tony said stifling a yawn and rubbing the sleep away.

“I'm gathering all the Youtube evidence as to how the moon landing was fake or not” he mumbled barely lifting his eyes from the screen. 

“You are what? What for?” 

“At first I thought it was all fake but now I think that maybe not” he said while writing something else down.

I watched him for a few more seconds; pausing the video only to make more notes in the little notepad.

“Can't you do that in the morning?” I asked him trying to pry his eyes away from the screen and to look at me.

“Did I wake you? Sorry, I just couldn´t sleep. I´ll go somewhere else” he said making an attempt to get out of bed.

“Come here you big dork” Tony said tugging the big frame that was Steve closer to him and into bed again “You are not going anywhere at this hour, but to dreamland” he said while taking the Starkpad, the headphones and his notepad just to toss them aside and falling back in bed. 

“But… the moon landing” Steve murmured getting comfortable on the pillows and looking at him without much fuss.

“JARVIS, light off” he said while getting comfortable in his place again in bed and gathering Steve in his arms “I´ll take you to the moon... tomorrow. Now go to sleep” he whispered against his hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Promise?" Steve murmured softly already half sleep.

"I promise , Honey" was the last thing Tony said before going off to sleep to the peaceful sounds of a very tired supersoldier.


End file.
